


Nothing Else Matters

by Stormyyyyyy



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adult Content, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Kid Castiel/Kid Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyyyyyy/pseuds/Stormyyyyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel grew up together. Castiel was an orphan who needed someone to look out for him. what started as a childhood friendship soon blossomed into a high school romance. Eventually that lead to heartbreak for both parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else Matters

Dean kept having flashbacks of his ex, but he was so much more than that. He could have been his soul mate, he should have been his husband. He was just too stupid and he ran away before he could see all the good parts. 

It all started when Dean left Sammy asleep in bed and went to the hotels nearest arcade. It was late at night and way passed his bed time but of course his deadbeat dad was gone. He couldn't have been more than 10 or 11 at the time. He saw the little orphan boy looking lost and alone, which he can relate to more than he would care to admit.

He tried to ignore the boy at first but in the end they were  _secret friends_ because dad always said, "We are only here for a few days, if that, no attachments." It was hard but Dean managed to do it every single time until then. The good thing about this circumstance was that he was allowed friends. His dad actually cleaned up and they stayed in the same place for a few years. The one childhood friendship turned into a romantic teenage relationship. It was more than that though, Cas he was  _different._ He was so different than all the other girls, he actually cared. 

Then the time came, Dean had to leave and it was for good. Dad was on another one of his benders and lost his job for good this time. It was the night of their school dance and Dean didn't even say goodbye. Dean left him stranded, alone at the dance. He ignored all of his calls and texts, he just focused on the road. He left him because he didn't think their was another choice but there always was another choice. It was one of the hardest things Dean has done even to this day, his 25th birthday.


End file.
